


Rehearsal Catastrophy

by RosieG



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Get Together, M/M, Spoilers for Kingsman 2, but only vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieG/pseuds/RosieG
Summary: Harry has the microphone up to his lips before Eggsy can stop him."I'm quite aware that this is only the reherseal dinner but I reckon it's time for the bestman's speech", Harry slurs, sloshing around a glass of champagne in his other hand. Eggsy looks thoroughly mortified, but Tilde seems rather amused by the whole affair.





	Rehearsal Catastrophy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw TGC today and I'm not okay. I decided I needed a fast fix it, and I actually had the beginning of this fic written from forever ago, but it just turned into this. I hope you enjoy!

Harry has the microphone up to his lips before Eggsy can stop him.   
"I'm quite aware that this is only the rehearsal dinner but I reckon it's time for the best-man's speech", Harry slurs, sloshing around a glass of champagne in his other hand. Eggsy looks thoroughly mortified, but Tilde seems rather amused by the whole affair.

  
"Eggsy's a fucking top notch man", Harry says, "And the Princess is the luckiest person in this entire room and I'll tell you why" Harry sips his champagne as he runs away from Eggsy, who's just gotten on his feet and is desperately trying to snatch the microphone away from Harry. Harry just keeps swaying out of reach.  
"He's my best mate for one, the best student I ever taught, makes a fucking delicious martini", Harry lists, hobbling around the tables, "And I'm fucking in love with him." Harry drops the microphone as the entire room gasps in a wave of sound like a tidal wave, that brings Eggsy to a shocked halt. Harry takes the opportunity of the moment to stride out of the room confidently.

  
Eggsy watches after Harry in stunned silence, not noticing Tilde who walks over to him.   
"Go after him, Eggsy", Tilde says gently. Eggsy looks at his fianceé in shock.  
"What? Ain't you mad?" Eggsy bites his lip.   
"Why would I be, you were in love with him, before you ever met me, I'm not dumb Eggsy", Tilde kisses Eggsy's cheek, "Go get him, you've... we've lost so many"  
Eggsy kisses Tilde's forehead gratefully, "Thank you Tilde. For everything." He starts to weave his way past the tables as Tilde's voice makes him turn around.  
"Just promise me Eggsy", she says smiling softly, "Be happy with him."   
Eggsy beams, "I promise"

 

 

Liquid courage turned into exhausting adrenaline, Harry sways a little when he gets outside the dining hall. He looks around for the swiftest escape, feeling like the inside of his stomach might want to meet the floor of the Swedish Royal palace. He glances behind him to the wedding hall, the whispers having died down somewhat and he knows he has to get away quickly. Someone, possibly an angry Swedish King or a confused Eggsy, could bounce out of there at any moment to yell at him. He had, after all, possibly ruined his friendship with Eggsy, Eggsy's wedding and relationship with his wife-to-be in one go. Harry takes unsure steps forward and decides the main entrance would be the most straight-forward answer to his prayers.

  
The door behind him starts opening, and Harry breaks into a wavering run, knowing his battle is lost.   
"Harry, don't you fucking dare run away from me after that, some fucking best-man you are!" Eggsy shouts and runs to catch up with him. Harry stills and turns back to look at Eggsy. The blond catches up with him quickly, stopping right in front of him.  
"Eggsy, I'm so sorry", Harry starts but the rest of his sentence is muffled by Eggsy kissing him hard. Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy instinctively and pulls hims closer.   
"You fucking bastard", Eggsy mumbles, "You absolute wanker, you wait till my rehearsal dinner to do this, we're talking about this properly when you ain't drunk off your arse!" Harry holds Eggsy close.  
"I'm so sorry, my dear boy", Harry says, feeling more sober by the moment, "I love you"  
Eggsy smiles at Harry blindingly, "I love you, too. Now let's get away before the King of Sweden comes to kill us both."  
"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on therapy writing a few more fics because I am not okay. Come scream with me to tumblr at Kelmikiti.tumblr.com


End file.
